The key objectives of this grant are to mentor junior investigators to conduct hypothesis-driven research projects related to colorectal cancer (CRC) prevention. I will utilize my research program and its areas of focus to achieve this objective that will involve mentoring investigators in the following areas: 1) an interventional chemoprevention trial; 2) the study of prognostic and predictive biomarkers, inclusive of epidemiological factors, in relation to cancer outcomes in adjuvant treatment trials; and 3) novel therapeutic strategies for chemoprevention with a focus on apoptotic signaling pathways as molecular targets. These projects represent significant opportunities to conduct timely and clinically important research that builds upon a successful program that utilizes a high risk study population and a unique tissue resource and database from a cancer cooperative group. My overall mentoring objectives are to improve the research knowledge, skills, professional maturity, and academic productivity of junior investigators that will enable them to become independent investigators and future leaders in cancer prevention and control. The K05 grant will also serve another important objective of providing increased protected time for the principal investigator to pursue and expand his ongoing translational research efforts in colorectal cancer that can lead to programmatic expansion and additional extramural funding. Increased protected time will also facilitate my commitment to mentoring and enable me to continue to make important contributions that serve to advance the field of cancer prevention. The end product of these efforts is the potential to reduce cancer incidence and recurrence, thus eliminating suffering related to colorectal cancer.